langfandomcom_ro-20200215-history
Războiul lumilor/2
Română Capitolul II STEAUA CĂZĂTOARE Apoi, veni noaptea primei stele căzătoare. Ea fu zărită dis-de-dimineaţă, ca o linie de foc, în înaltul văzduhului, trecând peste Winchester, către răsărit. Probabil că au văzut-o sute de oameni, socotind-o o stea căzătoare obişnuită. Albin, descriind-o, afirma că lăsa în urma ei o dâră verzuie, care strălucea timp de câteva secunde. Denning, cea mai mare autoritate a noastră în problema meteoriţilor, a declarat că a fost văzută prima oară la înălţimea de nouăzeci sau o sută de mile. Lui i s-a părut că a atins Pământul cam la vreo sută de mile către răsărit. La ora aceea, eu eram acasă, în camera mea de lucru, şi scriam; cu toate că ferestrele mele dădeau spre Ottershaw, iar oblonul era ridicat (pe atunci îmi plăcea să privesc cerul nocturn), nu am văzut nimic. Şi totuşi, probabil că acest obiect, cel mai ciudat dintre toate cele care au venit vreodată pe Pământ, din spaţiu, a căzut chiar în timpul când eu şedeam acolo şi — doar să fi ridicat privirea — l-aş fi putut vedea. Unii dintre cei care i-au observat zborul susţin că era însoţit de un fel de şuierat. Dar eu nu am auzit nimic. Bănuiesc că mulţi oameni din Berkshire, Surrey şi Middlesex l-au văzut căzând şi au crezut, în cel mai bun caz, că e un meteorit. Se pare că nimeni nu s-a gândit să caute în noaptea aceea obiectul căzut. Dar, dis-de-dimineaţă, bietul Ogilvy, care văzuse steaua căzătoare şi era convins că pe undeva pe câmpul dintre Horsell, Ottershaw şi Woking zăcea un meteorit, s-a trezit devreme, cu gândul să-l găsească. Ceea ce s-a şi întâmplat, îndată după ivirea zorilor, nu departe de carierele de nisip. Căderea proiectilului provocase o gaură enormă, iar nisipul şi pietrişurile fuseseră aruncate cu putere în toate direcţiile, peste buruieni, formând grămezi care se vedeau de la o milă şi jumătate depărtare. Buruienile luaseră foc, şi un fum subţire şi albastru se ridica în partea de răsărit. Obiectul zăcea acolo, îngropat aproape în întregime în nisip, printre aşchiile unui brad pe care îl sfărâmase în cădere. Suprafaţa descoperită părea a face parte dintr-un cilindru imens, acoperit cu o crustă groasă, solzoasă, de culoare închisă. Avea un diametru cam de treizeci de metri. Ogilvy se apropie de obiect, surprins şi de dimensiuni, dar mai ales de forma lui, deoarece ştia că majoritatea meteoriţilor sunt mai mult sau mai puţin rotunjiţi. Dar obiectul era încă atât de fierbinte, din cauza zborului, încât el nu putu să se apropie prea mult. Din interiorul cilindrului se auzeau nişte zgomote, o mişcare, pe care el le atribui răcirii inegale a suprafeţei cilindrului; nici nu-i trecu prin minte că obiectul n-ar avea interiorul compact. Rămase în picioare pe marginea gropii, pe care o scobise obiectul, privindu-i atent aspectul ciudat, uimit mai ales de forma şi culoarea neobişnuită, şi întrezărind nelămurit, chiar de atunci, evidenţa unei intenţionalităţi care l-a condus. Dimineaţa era minunat de liniştită, iar soarele, care tocmai se ridica peste pinii dinspre Weybridge, începuse să dogorească. El nu-şi aminti să fi auzit în dimineaţa aceea trilul vreunei păsări, nu se simţea nici o adiere; unicele sunete erau provocate de mişcările slabe din interiorul cilindrului de zgură. Ogilvy era singur pe câmp. Apoi, deodată, el tresări, observând că unii dintre solzii cenuşii, acele incrustaţii de culoarea cenuşei, care acopereau meteoritul, cădeau de pe marginea bazei de deasupra. Cădeau ca nişte fulgi, scurgându-se jos, pe nisip. O bucată mai mare căzu, deodată, cu zgomot ascuţit, făcând să-i zvâcnească inima. Câteva clipe, el nu izbuti să-şi explice faptul şi, în ciuda căldurii excesive, coborî în groapă, pentru a cerceta Obiectul mai îndeaproape. Încă îşi mai închipuia că singura cauză era răcirea, dar faptul că zgura cădea numai dintr-o extremitate a cilindrului îi zdruncină această idee. Şi atunci el observă că baza de sus a cilindrului se rotea, foarte încet, în jurul centrului. Era o mişcare atât de lentă, încât el o sesiză numai atunci când observă că o pată neagră care fusese lângă el, cu cinci minute înainte, era acum de cealaltă parte a circumferinţei. Dar încă nu reuşi să înţeleagă ce însemna aceasta, până când auzi o scrâşnitură înăbuşită şi văzu pata neagră înaintând brusc cu câţiva centimetri. Atunci, într-o străfulgerare, îşi dădu seama. Cilindrul era artificial — gol — şi se deşuruba la un capăt. Din interiorul cilindrului, ceva deşuruba capacul! — Cerule! strigă Ogilvy. Înăuntru este un om, sunt nişte oameni! Pe jumătate prăjiţi. Care încearcă să scape! Deodată, cu un salt brusc al minţii, el puse în legătură acest Obiect cu explozia de pe Marte. Gândul că înăuntru se afla închisă o fiinţă fu atât de înspăimântător pentru el, încât, uitând de căldură, se apropie de cilindru, pentru a ajuta la deşurubare. Dar, din fericire, radiaţia înăbuşitoare îl opri înainte de a-şi arde mâinile pe metalul încă fierbinte. Rămase o clipă nehotărât, apoi se întoarse, se căţără afară din groapă şi începu să alerge din toate puterile către Woking. Era cam ora şase. Întâlni un căruţaş şi încercă să-l facă să înţeleagă, dar povestirea, ca şi înfăţişarea lui Ogilvy erau atât de ciudate — pălăria îi căzuse în groapă — încât omul îşi continuă liniştit drumul. Nu avu mai mult succes nici cu băiatul care tocmai deschidea uşile cârciumii din Hosell Bridge. Acesta crezu că are de a face cu vreun nebun scăpat de pe undeva şi făcu o încercare nereuşită de a-l închide în sala de consumaţie. Faptul îl mai calmă puţin pe Ogilvy, şi, când îl văzu pe ziaristul londonez Henderson, în grădina casei, îl strigă peste gard şi reuşi să se facă înţeles. — Henderson, strigă el, ai văzut steaua căzătoare de astă-noapte? — Ei bine? zise Henderson. — Acum este acolo, pe câmpul din Horsell. — Ei, Doamne! zise Henderson. A căzut un meteorit? Asta-i foarte bine. — Dar este altceva decât un meteorit. Este un cilindru... un cilindru artificial, domnule! Şi are ceva înăuntru. Henderson se ridică, ţinând sapa în mână. — Ce-ai spus? zise el. Era surd de o ureche. Ogilvy îi povesti tot ceea ce văzuse. Câteva clipe, până să înţeleagă, Henderson rămase nemişcat. Apoi aruncă sapa, îşi luă haina şi ieşi în uliţă. Cei doi oameni porniră în grabă înapoi spre câmp, şi găsiră cilindrul în aceeaşi poziţie. Dar sunetele din interior încetaseră, şi un cerc îngust de metal strălucitor se vedea între baza şi corpul cilindrului. Aerul, intrând sau ieşind prin această margine, scotea un şuierat subţire. Ei ascultară, ciocăniră cu un baston în metalul acoperit de zgură şi, necăpătând nici un răspuns, traseră amândoi concluzia că omul sau oamenii dinăuntru erau probabil în nesimţire, sau morţi. Bineînţeles, erau în totală neputinţă de a întreprinde ceva. Strigară cuvinte de încurajare şi promisiuni, şi se întoarseră din nou în oraş, să caute ajutoare. Vi-i puteţi închipui, plini de nisip, surescitaţi, cu hainele în dezordine, alergând de-a lungul străduţei, sub soarele strălucitor, tocmai când negustorii îşi deschideau obloanele, iar ceilalţi cetăţeni ferestrele odăilor. Henderson se duse direct la gară, ca să telegrafieze ştirea la Londra. Articolele din ziare pregătiseră minţile oamenilor pentru o asemenea idee. Către ora opt, câţiva băieţi şi oameni fără ocupaţie o şi porniseră spre câmp să vadă "oamenii morţi din Marte". Aceasta era forma pe care o luase ştirea. Eu am auzit-o mai întâi de la băiatul cu ziare, pe la nouă fără un sfert, când am ieşit să iau Daily Chronicle. Am fost, desigur, uimit şi, fără să mai pierd timpul, m-am îndreptat, peste podul de la Ottershaw, către carierele de nisip. English Chapter 2. The Falling-Star II THE FALLING-STAR Then came the night of the first falling-star. It was seen early in the morning rushing over Winchester eastward, a line of flame, high in the atmosphere. Hundreds must have seen it, and taken it for an ordinary falling-star. Albin described it as leaving a greenish streak behind it that glowed for some seconds. Denning, our greatest authority on meteorites, stated that the height of its first appearance was about ninety or one hundred miles. It seemed to him that it fell to earth about one hundred miles east of him. I was at home at that hour and writing in my study; and although my French windows face towards Ottershaw and the blind was up (for I loved in those days to look up at the night sky), I saw nothing of it. Yet this strangest of all things that ever came to earth from outer space must have fallen while I was sitting there, visible to me had I only looked up as it passed. Some of those who saw its flight say it travelled with a hissing sound. I myself heard nothing of that. Many people in Berkshire, Surrey, and Middlesex must have seen the fall of it, and, at most, have thought that another meteorite had descended. No one seems to have troubled to look for the fallen mass that night. But very early in the morning poor Ogilvy, who had seen the shooting-star, and who was persuaded that a meteorite lay somewhere on the common between Horsell, Ottershaw, and Woking, rose early with the idea of finding it. Find it he did, soon after dawn, and not far from the sand-pits. An enormous hole had been made by the impact of the projectile, and the sand and gravel had been flung violently in every direction over the heath and heather, forming heaps visible a mile and a half away. The heather was on fire eastward, and a thin blue smoke rose against the dawn. The Thing itself lay almost entirely buried in sand, amidst the scattered splinters of a fir-tree it had shivered to fragments in its descent. The uncovered part had the appearance of a huge cylinder, caked over, and its outline softened by a thick, scaly, dun-colored incrustation. It had a diameter of about thirty yards. He approached the mass, surprised at the size and more so at the shape, since most meteorites are rounded more or less completely. It was, however, still so hot from its flight through the air as to forbid his near approach. A stirring noise within its cylinder he ascribed to the unequal cooling of its surface; for at that time it had not occurred to him that it might be hollow. He remained standing at the edge of the pit that the Thing had made for itself, staring at its strange appearance, astonished chiefly at its unusual shape and color, and dimly perceiving even then some evidence of design in its arrival. The early morning was wonderfully still, and the sun, just clearing the pine-trees towards Weybridge, was already warm. He did not remember hearing any birds that morning, there was certainly no breeze stirring, and the only sounds were the faint movements from within the cindery cylinder. He was all alone on the common. Then suddenly he noticed with a start that some of the gray clinker, the ashy incrustation that covered the meteorite, was falling off the circular edge of the end. It was dropping off in flakes and raining down upon the sand. A large piece suddenly came off and fell with a sharp noise that brought his heart into his mouth. For a minute he scarcely realized what this meant, and, although the heat was excessive, he clambered down into the pit close to the bulk to see the Thing more clearly. He fancied even then that the cooling of the body might account for this, but what disturbed that idea was the fact that the ash was falling only from the end of the cylinder. And then he perceived that, very slowly, the circular top of the cylinder was rotating on its body. It was such a gradual movement that he discovered it only through noticing that a black mark that had been near him five minutes ago was now at the other side of the circumference. Even then he scarcely understood what this indicated, until he heard a muffled grating sound and saw the black mark jerk forward an inch or so. Then the thing came upon him in a flash. The cylinder was artificial—hollow—with an end that screwed out! Something within the cylinder was unscrewing the top! "Good heavens!" said Ogilvy. "There's a man in it—men in it! Half roasted to death! Trying to escape!" At once, with a quick mental leap, he linked the Thing with the flash upon Mars. The thought of the confined creature was so dreadful to him that he forgot the heat, and went forward to the cylinder to help turn. But luckily the dull radiation arrested him before he could burn his hands on the still glowing metal. At that he stood irresolute for a moment, then turned, scrambled out of the pit, and set off running wildly into Woking. The time then must have been somewhere about six o'clock. He met a wagoner and tried to make him understand, but the tale he told, and his appearance, were so wild—his hat had fallen off in the pit—that the man simply drove on. He was equally unsuccessful with the potman who was just unlocking the doors of the public-house by Horsell Bridge. The fellow thought he was a lunatic at large, and made an unsuccessful attempt to shut him into the tap-room. That sobered him a little, and when he saw Henderson, the London journalist, in his garden, he called over the palings and made himself understood. "Henderson," he called, "you saw that shooting-star last night?" "Well?" said Henderson. "It's out on Horsell Common now." "Good Lord!" said Henderson. "Fallen meteorite! That's good." "But it's something more than a meteorite. It's a cylinder—an artificial cylinder, man! And there's something inside." Henderson stood up with his spade in his hand. "What's that?" he said. He was deaf in one ear. Ogilvy told him all that he had seen. Henderson was a minute or so taking it in. Then he dropped his spade, snatched up his jacket, and came out into the road. The two men hurried back at once to the common, and found the cylinder still lying in the same position. But now the sounds inside had ceased, and a thin circle of bright metal showed between the top and the body of the cylinder. Air was either entering or escaping at the rim with a thin, sizzling sound. They listened, rapped on the scale with a stick, and, meeting with no response, they both concluded the man or men inside must be insensible or dead. Of course the two were quite unable to do anything. They shouted consolation and promises, and went off back to the town again to get help. One can imagine them, covered with sand, excited and disordered, running up the little street in the bright sunlight, just as the shop folks were taking down their shutters and people were opening their bedroom windows. Henderson went into the railway station at once, in order to telegraph the news to London. The newspaper articles had prepared men's minds for the reception of the idea. By eight o'clock a number of boys and unemployed men had already started for the common to see the "dead men from Mars." That was the form the story took. I heard of it first from my newspaper boy, about a quarter to nine, when I went out to get my Daily Chronicle, I was naturally startled, and lost no time in going out and across the Ottershaw bridge to the sand-pits. Français II. Le météore Puis vint la nuit où tomba le premier météore. On le vit, dans le petit matin, passer au-dessus de Winchester, ligne de flamme allant vers l’est, très haut dans l’atmosphère. Des centaines de gens qui l’aperçurent durent le prendre pour une étoile filante ordinaire. Albin le décrivit comme laissant derrière lui une traînée grisâtre qui brillait pendant quelques secondes. Denning, notre plus grande autorité sur les météorites, établit que la hauteur de sa première apparition était de cent quarante à cent soixante kilomètres. Il lui sembla tomber sur la terre à environ cent cinquante kilomètres vers l’est. À cette heure-là, j’étais chez moi, écrivant, assis devant mon bureau, et bien que mes fenêtres s’ouvrissent sur Ottershaw et que les jalousies aient été levées – car j’aimais à cette époque regarder le ciel nocturne – je ne vis rien du phénomène. Cependant, la plus étrange de toutes les choses qui, des espaces infinis, vinrent sur la Terre, dut tomber pendant que j’étais assis là, visible si j’avais seulement levé les yeux au moment où elle passait. Quelques-uns de ceux qui la virent dans son vol rapide rapportèrent qu’elle produisait une sorte de sifflement. Pour moi, je n’en entendis rien. Un grand nombre de gens dans le Berkshire, le Surrey et le Middlesex durent apercevoir son passage et tout au plus pensèrent à quelque météore. Personne ne paraît s’être préoccupé de rechercher, cette nuit-là, la masse tombée. Mais le matin de très bonne heure, le pauvre Ogilvy, qui avait vu le phénomène, persuadé qu’un météorolithe se trouvait quelque part sur la lande entre Horsell, Ottershaw et Woking, se mit en route avec l’idée de le trouver. Il le trouva en effet, peu après l’aurore et non loin des carrières de sable. Un trou énorme avait été creusé par l’impulsion du projectile, et le sable et le gravier avaient été violemment rejetés dans toutes les directions, sur les genêts et les bruyères, formant des monticules visibles à deux kilomètres de là. Les bruyères étaient en feu du côté de l’est et une mince fumée bleue montait dans l’aurore indécise. La Chose elle-même gisait, presque entièrement enterrée dans le sable parmi les fragments épars des sapins que, dans sa chute, elle avait réduits en miettes. La partie découverte avait l’aspect d’un cylindre énorme, recouvert d’une croûte, et ses contours adoucis par une épaisse incrustation écailleuse et de couleur foncée. Son diamètre était de vingt-cinq à trente mètres. Ogilvy s’approcha de cette masse, surpris de ses dimensions et encore plus de sa forme, car la plupart des météorites sont plus ou moins complètement arrondis. Cependant elle était encore assez échauffée par sa chute à travers l’air pour interdire une inspection trop minutieuse. Il attribua au refroidissement inégal de sa surface des bruits assez forts qui semblaient venir de l’intérieur du cylindre, car, à ce moment, il ne lui était pas encore venu à l’idée que cette masse pût être creuse. Il restait debout autour du trou que le projectile s’était creusé, considérant son étrange aspect, déconcerté, surtout par sa forme et sa couleur inaccoutumées, percevant vaguement, même alors, quelque évidence d’intention dans cette venue. La matinée était extrêmement tranquille et le soleil, qui surgissait au-dessus des bois de pins du côté de Weybridge, était déjà très chaud. Il ne se souvint pas d’avoir entendu les oiseaux ce matin-là ; il n’y avait certainement aucune brise, et les seuls bruits étaient les faibles craquements de la masse cylindrique. Il était seul sur la lande. Tout à coup, il eut un tressaillement en remarquant que des scories grises, des incrustations cendrées qui recouvraient le météorite se détachaient du bord circulaire supérieur et tombaient par parcelles sur le sable. Un grand morceau se détacha soudain avec un bruit dur qui lui fit monter le cœur à la gorge. Pendant un moment, il ne put comprendre ce que cela signifiait et, bien que la chaleur fût excessive, il descendit dans le trou, tout près de la masse, pour voir la Chose plus attentivement. Il crut encore que le refroidissement pouvait servir d’explication, mais ce qui dérangea cette idée fut le fait que les parcelles se détachaient seulement de l’extrémité du cylindre. Alors il s’aperçut que très lentement le sommet circulaire tournait sur sa masse. C’était un mouvement imperceptible, et il ne le découvrit que parce qu’il remarqua qu’une tache noire, qui cinq minutes auparavant était tout près de lui, se trouvait maintenant de l’autre côté de la circonférence. Même à ce moment, il se rendit à peine compte de ce que cela indiquait jusqu’à ce qu’il eût entendu un grincement sourd et vu la marque noire avancer brusquement d’un pouce ou deux. Alors, comme un éclair, la vérité se fit jour dans son esprit. Le cylindre était artificiel – creux – avec un sommet qui se dévissait ! Quelque chose dans le cylindre dévissait le sommet ! « Ciel ! s’écria Ogilvy, il y a un homme, des hommes là-dedans ! à demi rôtis, qui cherchent à s’échapper ! » D’un seul coup, après un soudain bond de son esprit, il relia la Chose à l’explosion qu’il avait observée à la surface de Mars. La pensée de ces créatures enfermées lui fut si épouvantable qu’il oublia la chaleur et s’avança vers le cylindre pour aider au dévissage. Mais heureusement la terne radiation l’arrêta avant qu’il ne se fût brûlé les mains sur le métal encore incandescent. Il demeura irrésolu pendant un instant, puis il se tourna, escalada le talus et se mit à courir follement vers Woking. Il devait être à peu près six heures du matin. Il rencontra un charretier et essaya de lui faire comprendre ce qui était arrivé ; mais le récit qu’il fit et son aspect étaient si bizarres – il avait laissé tomber son chapeau dans le trou – que l’homme tout bonnement continua sa route. Il ne fut pas plus heureux avec le garçon qui ouvrait l’auberge du pont de Horsell. Celui-ci pensa que c’était quelque fou échappé et tenta sans succès de l’enfermer dans la salle des buveurs. Cela le calma quelque peu et quand il vit Henderson, le journaliste de Londres, dans son jardin, il l’appela par-dessus la clôture et put enfin se faire comprendre. « Henderson ! cria-t-il, avez-vous vu le météore, cette nuit ? – Eh bien ? demanda Henderson. – Il est là-bas, sur la lande, maintenant. – Diable ! fit Henderson, un météore qui est tombé. Bonne affaire. – Mais c’est bien plus qu’un météorite. C’est un cylindre – un cylindre artificiel, mon cher ! Et il y a quelque chose à l’intérieur. » Henderson se redressa, la bêche à la main. « Comment ? » fit-il. Il est sourd d’une oreille. Ogilvy lui raconta tout ce qu’il avait vu. Henderson resta une minute ou deux avant de bien comprendre. Puis il planta sa bêche, saisit vivement sa jaquette et sortit sur la route. Les deux hommes retournèrent immédiatement ensemble sur la lande, et trouvèrent le cylindre toujours dans la même position. Mais maintenant les bruits intérieurs avaient cessé, et un mince cercle de métal brillant était visible entre le sommet et le corps du cylindre. L’air, soit en pénétrant, soit en s’échappant par le rebord, faisait un imperceptible sifflement. Ils écoutèrent, frappèrent avec un bâton contre la paroi écaillée, et, ne recevant aucune réponse, ils en conclurent tous deux que l’homme ou les hommes de l’intérieur devaient être sans connaissance ou morts. Naturellement il leur était absolument impossible de faire quoi que ce soit. Ils crièrent des consolations et des promesses et retournèrent à la ville quérir de l’aide. On peut se les imaginer, couverts de sable, surexcités et désordonnés, montant en courant la petite rue sous le soleil brillant, à l’heure où les marchands ouvraient leurs boutiques et les habitants les fenêtres de leurs chambres. Henderson se dirigea immédiatement vers la station afin de télégraphier la nouvelle à Londres. Les articles des journaux avaient préparé les esprits à admettre cette idée. Vers huit heures, un certain nombre de gamins et d’oisifs s’étaient mis en route déjà vers la lande pour voir « les hommes morts tombés de Mars ». C’était la forme que l’histoire avait prise. J’en entendis parler d’abord par le gamin qui m’apportait mes journaux, vers neuf heures moins un quart. Je fus naturellement fort étonné et, sans perdre une minute, je me dirigeai, par le pont d’Ottershaw, vers les carrières de sable. Deutsch 2. Der fallende Stern Dann kam die Nacht des ersten fallenden Sterns. Er war am frühen Morgen gesehen worden, wie er über Winchester hin nach Osten schoss, eine Flam-menlinie hoch in der Atmosphäre. Hunderte müssen ihn gesehen und für eine gewöhnliche Sternschnuppe gehalten haben. Albin machte auf einen grünlichen Strich hinter ihm aufmerksam, der einige Sekunden lang geglüht habe. Denning, unsere größte Autorität für Meteoriten, stellte fest, dass die Höhe seiner ersten Erscheinung ungefähr 90 oder 100 Meilen betrug. Er glaubte, dass er ungefähr 100 Meilen östlich von ihm auf die Erde gefallen sei. Ich war zu dieser Stunde zu Hause und schrieb in meinem Arbeitszimmer. Und obwohl meine Flügelfenster gegen Ottershaw blickten und die Vorhänge aufgezogen waren (in jenen Tagen liebte ich es, den nächtlichen Himmel zu betrachten), sah ich jedoch nichts von alledem. Und doch muss dieses selt-samste aller Dinge, das je aus fremden Sphären auf die Erde fiel, gerade nie-dergegangen sein, während ich dort saß. Und hätte ich nur aufgeblickt, ich hätte es vorbeifliegen sehen können. Manche, die es sahen, behaupten, dass sein Flug von einem zischenden Geräusch begleitet war. Ich selbst bemerkte nichts. Viele Leute in Berkshire, Surrey und Middlesex müssen es fallen ge-sehen haben, und sie werden es allenfalls für einen Meteoriten gehalten ha-ben. Niemand scheint sich in jener Nacht die Mühe genommen zu haben, nach der gefallenen Masse zu suchen. Sehr früh am Morgen des nächsten Tages jedoch erhob sich der arme Ogilvy, der die Sternschnuppe gesehen hatte. Er war überzeugt, dass irgendwo auf der Gemeindeweide zwischen Horsell, Ottershaw und Woking ein Meteorit liegen musste, und verlies mich in der Absicht, ihn zu suchen. Tatsächlich fand er ihn bald nach der Dämmerung nicht weit entfernt von den Sandgru-ben. Durch den Einschlag des Projektils hatte sich ein enormes Loch gebil-det. Sand und Kieselsteine waren mit großer Wucht in alle Richtungen über die Heide geschleudert und hatten Haufen aufgetürmt, die anderthalb Meilen weit zu sehen waren. Östlich brannte das Heidekraut, und ein dünner blau-er Rauch stieg in der Dämmerung auf. Das Ding selbst lag fast ganz in Sand begraben zwischen den verstreuten Splittern einer Tanne, die es im Niedersausen zerschmettert hatte. Der frei-liegende Teil sah wie ein riesiger Zylinder aus, der vollständig von einer di-cken, schuppigen, dunkelbraunen Kruste bedeckt war, die seine Konturen verwischte. Er hatte einen Durchmesser von ungefähr dreißig Yards* (1 Y-ard= 91 cm, der Übers.). Ogilvy trat an die Masse heran, überrascht von ihrer Größe und mehr noch von ihrer Gestalt, da die meisten Meteoriten mehr o-der weniger abgerundet sind. Von seinem Fluge durch die Luft war der Kör- 9 per allerdings noch so heiß, dass es nicht möglich war, näher an ihn heran-zukommen. Ein surrendes Geräusch im Inneren des Zylinders schrieb er der ungleichmäßigen Abkühlung der Oberfläche zu; denn er kam noch nicht auf die Idee, dass der Zylinder hohl sein könnte. Er verweilte am Kraterrand, den der Körper sich gegraben hatte und starrte die seltsame Erscheinung an, vor allem verblüfft über die ungewöhnliche Form und Farbgebung. Leise kam ihm der Gedanke, dass diese Erscheinung vielleicht kein Zufall sei. Der frühe Morgen war wunderbar ruhig, und die Sonne, die gerade auf die Fichten vor Weybridge schien, war schon warm. Er erinnerte sich nicht, an jenem Morgen Vögel gehört zu haben. Kein Lüftchen regte sich. Der einzige Laut kam von den schwachen Bewegungen aus dem Inneren des glimmenden Zylinders. Er war ganz allein auf der Heide. Da plötzlich bemerkte er, unwillkürlich zurückschreckend, wie ein Stück der grauen, aschenartigen Kruste, die den Meteoriten bedeckte, sich von der kreisrunden Kante des Endes ablöste. Sie fiel in flockenweise ab und rieselte auf den Sand. Plötzlich sprang ein großes Stück ab und fiel mit einem so scharfen Klang zur Erde, dass ihm fast das Herz stockte. Eine Minute lang konnte er kaum erfassen, was das zu bedeuten hatte. Und obwohl die Hitze übermäßig groß war, kletterte er in den Krater hinab dicht an den Klumpen heran, um ihn näher zu betrachten. Selbst dann glaubte er noch, dass auch dies mit der Abkühlung des Körpers erklärbar sei. Aber mit dieser Annahme war es nicht zu vereinbaren, dass die Asche nur von dem Ende des Zylinders abfiel. Da bemerkte er, dass der kreisförmige Schlussteil des Zylinders sich sehr langsam um seine Achse drehte. Die Bewegung war so allmählich, dass er sie nur dadurch erkannte, weil ein schwarzer Strich, der noch vor fünf Mi-nuten in seiner Nähe sichtbar war, jetzt auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe stand. Selbst jetzt verstand er kaum, was das zu bedeuten hatte, als er einen gedämpften, kratzenden Laut hörte und zugleich sah, wie der schwarze Strich sich um etwa einen Zoll voran bewegte. Da überkam es ihn wie ein Blitz. Der Zylinder war künstlich - hohl - mit einem Ende, das sich ab-schraubte! Etwas im Inneren des Zylinders schraubte den Schlussteil ab! "Großer Gott!" rief Ogilvy, "da innen ist ein Mensch - da innen sind Men-schen! Halb zu Tode geröstet! Die zu entkommen suchen!" Und auf einmal, mit einem raschen Gedankensprung, verband er die Er-scheinung mit dem Lichtblitz auf dem Mars. Der Gedanke an das eingeschlossene Geschöpf war für ihn so schrecklich, dass er nicht an die Hitze dachte und an den Zylinder heranstürzte, um die Drehung zu beschleunigen. Zum Glück aber hielt ihn die langsame Aus-strahlung davon ab, sich an dem noch glühenden Metall die Hände zu verbrennen. Einen Augenblick lang stand er unschlüssig da, dann wandte er sich ab, stieg aus dem Krater heraus und lief Hals über Kopf nach Woking. 10 Es mochte damals etwa gegen sechs Uhr gewesen sein. Er begegnete einem Fuhrmann und versuchte, ihm sein Erlebnis begreiflich zu machen. Aber was er berichtete, dazu sein Aufzug, das war alles so wüst - seinen Hut hatte er in dem Krater verloren -, dass der Mann ihn ignorierte und einfach weiter-fuhr. Genau denselben Misserfolg hatte er bei einem Wirt in der Nähe der Brücke über den Horsell, der eben die Tür seiner Schenke aufsperrte. Der Mann hielt ihn für einen entsprungenen Verrückten und machte einen er-folglosen Versuch, ihn in der Schankstube einzuschließen. Das ernüchterte ihn ein wenig, und als er Henderson, den Londoner Journalisten, in seinem Garten sah, rief er ihn an den Gartenzaun heran und versuchte nun, sich verständlich zu machen. "Henderson", rief er, "Sie haben wohl die Sternschnuppe vorige Nacht gese-hen?" "Nun?" sagte Henderson. "Sie liegt jetzt draußen auf der Horsell-Weide." "Donnerwetter!" rief Henderson. "Ein gefallener Meteorstein! Nicht übel!" "Aber es ist etwas mehr als ein Meteorstein. Es ist ein Zylinder - ein künstli-cher Zylinder, Mann. Und es ist etwas innen im Zylinder.“ Henderson, den Spaten in der Hand, neigte sich etwas vor. "Was erzählen Sie da?" fragte er. Er war auf einem Ohr taub. Ogilvy erzählte ihm nun alles, was er gesehen hatte. Henderson brauchte zu seinem Verständnis etwa eine Minute,. Dann ließ er seinen Spaten fallen, griff nach seinem Rock und kam auf die Straße hinaus.Sofort liefen beide zur Weide zurück und fanden den Zylinder noch in derselben Lage. Das Ge-räusch in seinem Innern jedoch hatte aufgehört und ein schmaler Reif aus glänzendem Metall zeigte sich zwischen dem Schlussteil und dem Körper des Zylinders. An dieser Stelle drang die Luft mit einem schwach zischenden Laut entweder hinein oder heraus. Die Männer lauschten, dann schlugen sie mit dem Stock auf die Kruste. Aus der fehlenden Antwort schlossen sie beide, dass der Mensch oder die Leute im Innern bewusstlos oder tot seien. Beide waren natürlich nicht imstande, etwas zu tun. Sie schrieen den Einge-schlossenen einige Worte des Trostes und Versprechungen zu und kehrten zur Stadt zurück, um Hilfe zu holen. Man kann sich vorstellen, wie sie aus-sahen, bedeckt mit Staub, verstört und unordentlich, wie sie im hellen Son-nenlicht die kleine Straße entlang eilten, gerade als die Ladenbesitzer ihre Türen aufschlossen und die Leute ihre Schlafzimmerfenster öffneten. Hen-derson eilte sofort ins Stationsgebäude, um die Nachricht nach London zu 11 telegrafieren. Die Zeitungsartikel hatten die Leute schon vorbereitet und sie für eine solche Nachricht empfänglich gemacht. Um acht Uhr war schon eine Anzahl Jungen und unbeschäftigter Leute nach der Weide aufgebrochen, um "die toten Männer vom Mars" zu besichtigen. Das war die Form, in der die Nachricht sich verbreitete. Ich hörte zuerst da-von durch meinen Zeitungsjungen“ als ich ausging, um mir meinen „Daily Chronicle“ zu holen. Ich war natürlich völlig überrascht und verlor keinen Moment, um mich über die Brücke von Ottershaw zu dem Sandhügel zu be-geben. Italiano 2. LA STELLA CADENTE Poi venne la notte della prima stella cadente. Fu vista di mattino presto che passava su Winchester diretta verso est, una linea di fiamma, alta nell'atmosfera. Centinaia di persone devono averla vista e devono averla presa per una stella cadente, come tante altre. Albin disse che si lasciava dietro una scia quasi verde che splendeva per qualche secondo. Denning, il nostro più grande scienziato sui meteoriti, stabilì che l'altezza alla quale era stata vista al suo primo apparire era di circa centocinquanta chilometri. Gli parve che cadesse sulla terra a circa centocinquanta chilometri da lui, verso oriente. Io ero a casa, a quell'ora; stavo scrivendo nel mio studio, e, sebbene le porte-finestre guardino verso Ottershaw e le persiane fossero aperte (perché in quei giorni mi piaceva guardare il cielo, di notte), non vidi nulla. Tuttavia questa cosa, fra le più strane che mai giunsero sulla terra dallo spazio, deve essere caduta mentre io sedevo lì, perfettamente visibile ai miei occhi, se soltanto li avessi alzati mentre passava. Molti di coloro che videro la sua corsa dicono che era accompagnata da un rumore sibilante; io non udii niente di niente. Molta gente nel Berkshire, nel Surrey e nel Middlesex deve averla vista cadere, e tutt'al più, avrà pensato che si trattasse di un altro meteorite. Nessuno, a quanto pare, si prese, la notte stessa, il disturbo di andare a cercare il masso caduto. Di buon mattino, il povero Ogilvy, il quale aveva visto la stella cadente, ed era persuaso che un meteorite giaceva da qualche parte nella zona tra Horsell, Ottershaw e Woking, si alzò di furia con l'idea di trovarlo: e lo trovò, subito dopo l'alba, non lontano dalle cave di sabbia. Il proiettile, nell'urto, aveva scavato un'enorme buca, la sabbia e la ghiaia erano state violentemente lanciate in ogni direzione sulla brughiera e sull'erica, formando cumuli visibili a due chilometri di distanza. L'erica, verso est, stava bruciando, e un sottile fumo azzurro saliva nitido contro il chiarore dell'alba. La cosa giaceva quasi completamente affondata nella sabbia tra le schegge sparse di un abete che aveva frantumato cadendo. La parte scoperta aveva l'aspetto di un enorme cilindro di massa compatta, i suoi contorni erano addolciti da un'incrostazione spessa, scagliosa, di colore scuro. Aveva un diametro di circa venticinque metri. Egli si avvicinò a quella massa, stupito delle sue dimensioni e più ancora della sua forma, perché la maggior parte dei meteoriti sono quasi completamente rotondi. Ad ogni modo era ancora così calda per il suo volo attraverso l'atmosfera da non consentirgli di avvicinarsi di più. Attribuiva il rumore insistente che si udiva dentro al cilindro al raffreddamento ineguale della sua superficie, perché ancora non gli era venuto in mente che potesse esser cavo. Rimase lì in piedi sull'orlo della buca che l'oggetto si era scavato, fissando il suo strano aspetto, stupito soprattutto dalla forma e dal colore inconsueti, e anche allora intuì solo confusamente che poteva non trattarsi di una caduta casuale. Il mattino era meravigliosamente calmo, e il sole, che si alzava sui pini verso Weybridge, era già caldo. Egli non ricordò di aver udito il canto degli uccelli: quel mattino, certo, non c'era alito di vento, e gli unici rumori erano i lievi cigolii che venivano dall'interno del cilindro cinerino. Egli era assolutamente solo nella landa. Poi, d'un tratto, si accorse con un brivido che una parte di quella specie di vernice grigia, di quell'incrostazione cinerina che ricopriva il meteorite, si stava staccando dall'orlo circolare dell'estremità che affiorava. Si staccava via in scaglie che cadevano sulla sabbia. D'improvviso se ne staccò un grosso pezzo, che cadde con un rumore violento e gli fece saltare il cuore in gola. Per un momento non riuscì a capire che cosa questo significasse, e, sebbene il calore fosse eccessivo, si calò nella buca vicino alla massa per vedere più chiaramente il fenomeno. Pensò anche allora che il raffreddamento del bolide potesse spiegare quel fatto, ma ciò che non rendeva plausibile quell'idea era che l'incrostazione si stava staccando solo sull'estremità del cilindro. Allora si accorse che, molto lentamente, la sommità circolare del cilindro stava ruotando: era un movimento così graduale che egli lo scoprì solo notando che una macchia nera, che cinque minuti prima stava accanto a lui, si trovava adesso dall'altra parte della circonferenza. Anche allora non capì che cosa questo significasse, finché non udì un cigolio soffocato e non vide la macchia nera balzare in avanti di qualche centimetro. Allora ebbe un lampo: il cilindro era artificiale - cavo - con una delle due estremità svitabile! Qualcosa dentro il cilindro ne stava svitando la sommità! - Santo Dio! - esclamò Ogilvy. - Lì dentro c'è un uomo, ci sono degli uomini! Saranno quasi bruciati! Tentano di fuggire! Subito, con un'associazione d'idee rapidissima, collegò questo fatto con l'esplosione su Marte. Il pensiero di quelle creature gli riuscì così spaventoso, che dimenticò il calore e si avvicinò al cilindro per svitarlo. Fortunatamente, le pesanti irradiazioni lo fermarono prima che si bruciasse le mani sul metallo ancora incandescente. Per un momento restò lì indeciso, poi si girò, s'inerpicò sul pendio e cominciò a correre a gambe levate verso Woking. Dovevano essere circa le sei. Incontrò un carrettiere e cercò di spiegargli il fatto, ma il suo racconto e il suo aspetto erano così anormali (aveva perso il cappello nella buca), che l'uomo tirò avanti per la sua strada. Fece ugualmente fiasco con un garzone che stava aprendo in quel momento la locanda presso il ponte di Horsell. Costui pensò che si trattasse di un pazzo in libertà e fece un tentativo infruttuoso di rinchiuderlo nella sala delle mescite. Questo fatto lo fece tornare un poco in sé, e quando vide Henderson, il giornalista di Londra, nel suo giardino, lo chiamò al di sopra della palizzata e riuscì a farsi capire. - Henderson, - disse, - ha visto quella stella cadente, stanotte? - Ebbene? - disse Henderson. - E' nella landa di Horsell, adesso. - Buon Dio! - esclamò Henderson. - Un meteorite! Bello. - Ma è qualcosa di più di un meteorite. E' un cilindro: un cilindro artificiale, figliolo! E dentro c'è qualcosa. Henderson si rizzò con la zappa in mano. - Che cosa? - fece. Era sordo da un orecchio. Ogilvy gli disse tutto quello che aveva visto. Henderson ci mise qualche minuto per capirlo, poi lasciò cadere la zappa, afferrò la giacca e uscì nella strada. I due uomini tornarono di corsa nella landa, e trovarono il cilindro che giaceva ancora nella stessa posizione, ma ora i rumori all'interno erano cessati, e un sottile cerchio di metallo lucido appariva tra la sommità e il corpo del cilindro. L'aria entrava o sfuggiva intorno al bordo con un suono sottile, sibilante. Essi tesero l'orecchio, batterono sull'incrostazione con un bastone e, non ricevendo risposta, conclusero entrambi che l'uomo o gli uomini all'interno dovevano essere svenuti o morti. Naturalmente, erano nell'impossibilità di fare qualsiasi cosa. Gridarono incoraggiamenti e promesse, e tornarono in città per cercare aiuto. Possiamo immaginarceli coperti di sabbia, eccitati e sconvolti, che correvano lungo la piccola strada assolata, proprio mentre i bottegai alzavano le saracinesche e la gente spalancava le finestre delle camere da letto. Henderson andò subito alla stazione per telegrafare la notizia a Londra. Gli articoli dei giornali avevano preparato gli uomini ad accettare quell'idea. Alle otto, un gruppo di ragazzi e di fannulloni si era già diretto verso la landa per vedere «i marziani morti». Questa fu la versione della storia che si diffuse. Ne ebbi il primo sentore dal ragazzo dei giornali, circa alle nove meno un quarto, quando uscii per prendere il «Daily Chronicle». Naturalmente restai di stucco e, senza perder tempo, mi diressi, oltre il ponte di Ottershaw, verso le cave di sabbia. Español 2 - LA ESTRELLA FUGAZ Luego llegó la noche en que cayó la primera estrella. Se la vio por la mañana temprano volando sobre Winchester en dirección al este. Pasó a gran altura, dejando a su paso una estela llameante. Centenares de personas deben haberla divisado, tomándola por una estrella fugaz. Albin comentó que dejaba tras de sí una estela verdosa que resplandecía durante unos segundos. Denning, que era nuestra autoridad máxima en la materia, afirmó que, al parecer, se hallaba a una altura de noventa o cien millas, y agregó que cayó a la Tierra a unas cien millas al este de donde él se hallaba. 7 Yo me encontraba en casa a esa hora. Estaba escribiendo en mi estudio, y aunque mis ventanas dan hacia Ottershaw y tenía corridas las cortinas, no vi nada fuera de lugar. Empero, ese objeto extraño que llegó a nuestra Tierra desde el espacio debe haber caído mientras me encontraba yo allí sentado, y es seguro que lo habría visto si hubiera levantado la vista en el momento oportuno. Algunos de los que la vieron pasar afirman que viajaba produciendo un zumbido especial. Por mi parte, yo no oí nada. Muchos de los habitantes de Berkshire, Surrey y Middlesex deben haberla observado caer y en su mayoría la confundieron con un meteorito común. Nadie parece haberse molestado en ir a verla esa noche. Pero a la mañana siguiente, muy temprano, el pobre Ogilvy, que había visto la estrella fugaz y que estaba convencido de que el meteorito se hallaba en campo abierto, entre Horsell, Ottershaw y Woking, se levantó de la cama con la idea de hallarlo. Y lo encontró, en efecto, poco después del amanecer y no muy lejos de los arenales. El impacto del proyectil había hecho un agujero enorme y la arena y la tierra fueron arrojadas en todas direcciones sobre los brezos, formando montones que eran visibles desde una milla y media de distancia. Hacia el este habíase incendiado la hierba y el humo azul elevábase al cielo. El objeto estaba casi enteramente sepultado en la arena, entre los restos astillados de un abeto que había destrozado en su caída. La parte descubierta tenía el aspecto de un enorme cilindro cubierto de barro y sus líneas exteriores estaban suavizadas por unas incrustaciones como escamas de color parduzco. Su diámetro era de unos treinta metros. Ogilvy acercóse al objeto, sorprendiéndose ante su tamaño y más aún de su forma, ya que la mayoría de los meteoritos son casi completamente esféricos. Pero estaba todavía tan recalentado por su paso a través de la atmósfera, que era imposible aproximarse. Un ruido raro que le llegó desde el interior del cilindro lo atribuyó al enfriamiento desigual de su superficie, pues en aquel entonces no se le había ocurrido que pudiera ser hueco. Permaneció de pie al borde del pozo que el objeto cavara para sí, estudiando con gran atención su extraño aspecto, y muy asombrado debido a su forma y color desusados. Al mismo tiempo sospechó que había cierta evidencia de que su llegada no era casual. Reinaba el silencio a esa hora y el sol, que se elevaba ya sobre los pinos de Weybridge, comenzaba a calentar la Tierra. No recordó haber oído pájaros aquella mañana y es seguro que no corría el menor soplo de brisa, de modo que los únicos sonidos que percibió fueron los muy leves que llegaban desde el interior del cilindro. Se encontraba solo en el campo. 8 Súbitamente notó con sorpresa que parte de las cenizas solidificadas que cubrían el meteorito estaban desprendiéndose del extremo circular. Caían en escamas y llovían sobre la arena. De pronto cayó un pedazo muy grande, produciendo un ruido que le paralizó el corazón. Por un momento no comprendió lo que significaba esto, y aunque el calor era excesivo, bajó al pozo y acercóse todo lo posible al objeto para ver las cosas con más claridad. Le pareció entonces que el enfriamiento del cuerpo debía explicar aquello; mas lo que dio el mentís a esa idea fue el hecho de que la ceniza caía sólo de un extremo del cilindro. Entonces percibió que el extremo circular del cilindro rotaba con gran lentitud. Era tan gradual este movimiento, que lo descubrió sólo al fijarse que una marca negra que había estado cerca de él unos cinco minutos antes se hallaba ahora al otro lado de la circunferencia. Aun entonces no interpretó lo que esto significaba hasta que oyó un rechinamiento raro y vio que la marca negra daba otro empujón. Entonces comprendió la verdad. ¡El cilindro era artificial, estaba hueco y su extremo se abría! Algo que estaba dentro del objeto hacía girar su tapa. —¡Dios mío!—exclamó Ogilvy—. Allí dentro hay hombres. Y estarán semiquemados. Quieren escapar. Instantáneamente relacionó el cilindro con las explosiones de Marte. La idea de las criaturas allí confinadas resultóle tan espantosa, que olvidó el calor y adelantóse para ayudar a los que se esforzaban por desenroscar la tapa. Pero afortunadamente, las radiaciones calóricas le contuvieron antes que pudiera quemarse las manos sobre el metal, todavía candente. Aun así, quedóse irresoluto por un momento; luego giró sobre sus talones, trepó fuera del pozo y partió a toda carrera en dirección a Woking. Debían ser entonces las seis de la mañana. Encontróse con un carretero y trató de hacerle comprender lo que sucedía; mas su relato era tan increíble y su aspecto tan poco recomendable, que el otro siguió viaje sin prestarle atención. Lo mismo le ocurrió con el tabernero que estaba abriendo las puertas de su negocio en Horsell Bridge. El individuo creyó que era un loco escapado del manicomio y trató vanamente de encerrarlo en su taberna. Esto calmó un tanto a Ogilvy, y cuando vio a Henderson, el periodista londinense, que acababa de salir a su jardín, le llamó desde la acera y logró hacerse entender. —Henderson—dijo—, ¿vio usted la estrella fugaz de anoche? —Sí. —Pues ahora está en el campo de Horsell. —¡Cielos!—exclamó el periodista—. Un meteorito, ¿eh? ¡Magnífico! 9 —Pero es algo más que un meteorito. ¡Es un cilindro artificial!... Y hay algo dentro. Henderson se irguió con su pala en la mano. —¿Cómo?—inquirió, pues era sordo de un oído. Ogilvy le contó entonces todo lo que había visto y Henderson tardó unos minutos en asimilar el significado de su relato. Soltó luego la pala, tomó su chaqueta y salió al camino. Los dos hombres corrieron en seguida al campo comunal y encontraron el cilindro todavía en la misma posición. Pero ahora habían cesado los ruidos interiores y un delgado círculo de metal brillante se mostraba entre el extremo y el cuerpo del objeto. Con un ruido sibilante entraba o salía el aire por el borde de la tapa. Escucharon un rato, golpearon el metal con un palo, y al no obtener respuesta sacaron en conclusión que el ser o los seres que se hallaban en el interior debían estar desmayados o muertos. Naturalmente, no pudieron hacer nada. Gritaron expresiones de consuelo y promesas y regresaron a la villa en busca de auxilio. Es fácil imaginarlos cubiertos de arena, con los cabellos desordenados y presas de la excitación corriendo por la calle a la hora en que los comerciantes abrían sus negocios y la gente asomaba a las ventanas de sus dormitorios. Henderson fue de inmediato a la estación ferroviaria, a fin de telegrafiar la noticia a Londres. Los artículos periodísticos habían preparado a los hombres para recibir la idea sin demasiado escepticismo. Alrededor de las ocho había partido ya hacia el campo comunal un número de muchachos y hombres desocupados, que deseaban ver a «los hombres muertos de Marte». Tal fue la interpretación que se dio al relato. A mí me lo contó el repartidor de diarios a eso de las nueve menos cuarto, cuando salí para buscar mi Daily Chronicle. Por supuesto, me sobresalté, y no perdí tiempo en salir y cruzar el puente de Ottershaw para dirigirme a los arenales. 3 - EN EL CAMPO COMUNAL DE HORSELL Encontré un grupo de unas veinte personas que rodeaba el enorme pozo en el cual reposaba el cilindro. Ya he descrito el aspecto de aquel cuerpo colosal sepultado en el suelo. El césped y la tierra que lo rodeaban parecían chamuscados como por una explosión súbita. Sin duda alguna habíase producido una llamarada por la fuerza del impacto. Henderson y Ogilvy no estaban allí. Creo que se dieron cuenta de que no se podía hacer nada por el momento y fueron a desayunar a casa del primero. Había cuatro o cinco muchachos sentados sobre el borde del pozo y todos ellos se divertían arrojando piedras a la gigantesca masa. Puse punto final a esa diversión, y después de explicarles de qué se trataba, se pusieron a jugar a la mancha corriendo entre los curiosos. 10 En el grupo de personas mayores había un par de ciclistas, un jardinero que solía trabajar en casa, una niña con un bebé en brazos, el carnicero Gregg y su hijito y dos o tres holgazanes que tenían la costumbre de vagabundear por la estación. Se hablaba poco. En aquellos días el pueblo inglés poseía conocimientos muy vagos sobre astronomía. Casi todos ellos miraban en silencio el extremo chato del cilindro, el cual estaba aún tal como lo dejaran Ogilvy y Hender son. Me figuro que se sentían desengañados al no ver una pila de cadáveres chamuscados. Algunos se fueron mientras me hallaba yo allí y también llegaron otros. Entré en el pozo y me pareció oír vagos movimientos a mis pies. Era evidente que la tapa había dejado de rotar. Sólo entonces, cuando me acerqué tanto al objeto, me di cuenta de lo extraño que era. A primera vista, no resultaba más interesante que un carro tumbado o un árbol derribado a través del camino. Ni siquiera eso. Más que nada parecía un tambor de gas oxidado y semienterrado. Era necesario poseer cierta medida de educación científica para percibir que las escamas grises que cubrían el objeto no eran de óxido común, y que el metal amarillo blancuzco que relucía en la abertura de la tapa tenía un matiz poco familiar. El término «extraterrestre» no tenía significado alguno para la mayoría de los mirones. Al mismo tiempo me hice cargo perfectamente de que el objeto había llegado desde el planeta Marte, pero creí improbable que contuviera seres vivos. Pensé que la tapa se desenroscaba automáticamente. A pesar de las afirmaciones de Ogilvy, era partidario de la teoría de que había habitantes en Marte. Comencé a pensar en la posibilidad de que el cilindro contuviera algún manuscrito, y en seguida imaginé lo difícil que resultaría su traducción, para preguntarme luego si no habría dentro monedas y modelos u otras cosas por el estilo. No obstante, me dije que era demasiado grande para tales propósitos y sentí impaciencia por verlo abierto. Alrededor de las nueve, al ver que no ocurría nada, regresé a mi casa de Maybury, pero me fue muy difícil ponerme a trabajar en mis investigaciones abstractas. En la tarde había cambiado mucho el aspecto del campo comunal. Las primeras ediciones de los diarios vespertinos habían sorprendido a Londres con enormes titulares, como el que sigue: «SE RECIBE UN MENSAJE DE MARTE» Extraordinaria noticia de Woking Además, el telegrama enviado por Ogilvy a la Sociedad Astronómica había despertado la atención de todos los observatorios del reino. Había más de media docena de coches de la estación de Woking parados en el 11 camino cerca de los arenales, un sulky procedente de Chobham y un carruaje de aspecto majestuoso. Además, vi un gran número de bicicletas. Y a pesar del calor reinante, gran cantidad de personas debía haberse trasladado a pie desde Woking y Chettsey, de modo que encontré allí una multitud considerable. Hacía mucho calor, no se veía una sola nube en el cielo, no soplaba la más leve brisa y la única sombra proyectada en el suelo era la de los escasos pinos. Habíase extinguido el fuego en los brezos, pero el terreno llano que se extendía hacia Ottershaw estaba ennegrecido en todo lo que alcanzaba a divisar la vista, y del mismo elevábase todavía el humo en pequeñas volutas. Un comerciante emprendedor había enviado a su hijo con una carretilla llena de manzanas y botellas de gaseosas. Acercándome al borde del pozo, lo vi ocupado por un grupo constituido por media docena de hombres. Estaban allí Henderson, Ogilvy y un individuo alto y rubio que— según supe después—era Stent, astrónomo del Observatorio Real, con varios obreros que blandían palas y picos. Stent daba órdenes con voz clara y aguda. Se hallaba de pie sobre el cilindro, el cual parecía estar ya mucho más frío; su rostro mostrábase enrojecido y lleno de transpiración, y algo parecía irritarle. Una gran parte del cilindro estaba ya al descubierto, aunque su extremo inferior se encontraba todavía sepultado. Tan pronto como me vio Ogilvy entre los curiosos, me invitó a bajar y me preguntó si tendría inconveniente en ir a ver a lord Hilton, el señor del castillo. Agregó que la multitud, y en especial los muchachos, dificultaban los trabajos de excavación. Deseaban colocar una barandilla para que la gente se mantuviera a distancia. Me dijo que de cuando en cuando se oía un ruido procedente del interior del casco, pero que los obreros no habían podido destornillar la tapa, ya que ésta no presentaba protuberancia ni asidero alguno. Las paredes del cilindro parecían ser extraordinariamente gruesas y era posible que los leves sonidos que oían fueran en realidad gritos y golpes muy fuertes procedentes del interior. Me alegré de hacerle el favor que me pedía, ganando así el derecho de ser uno de los espectadores privilegiados que serían admitidos dentro del recinto proyectado. No hallé a lord Hilton en su casa; pero me informaron que lo esperaban en el tren que llegaría de Londres a las seis. Como aún eran las cinco y cuarto me fui a casa a tomar el té y eché luego a andar hacia la estación para recibirlo. Português II. A estrela cadente Seguiu-se a noite da primeira estrela cadente. De manhã cedo, voando sobre Winchester em direcção leste, viu-se um traço de chamas a grande altura, na atmosfera. Deve ter sido visto por centenas de pessoas que o tomaram por uma vulgar estrela cadente. Albin, ao descrevê-la, afirmou que deixava atrás de si um rastro esverdeado que luzia durante alguns segundos. Denning, a nossa maior autoridade em meteoritos, disse que a altura a que se verificou a sua primeira aparição foi de cerca de cento e quarenta ou de cento e cinquenta quilómetros. Parecia-lhe que devia ter caído a uma distância de cento e cinquenta quilómetros a leste. Eu encontrava-me em casa, a essa hora, a trabalhar no meu ensaio; e, apesar de as janelas deitarem para Ottershaw e de a persiana estar levantada (pois gostava de olhar para o céu à noite), não vi nada. No entanto, esta coisa, a mais estranha de todas as que chegaram à Terra vindas do espaço exterior, deve ter caído enquanto eu estava sentado e tê-la-ia visto se tivesse, simplesmente, olhado para cima quando passou. Algumas das pessoas que observaram o seu voo dizem que a acompanhava um ruído sibilante. Eu não ouvi nada. Muitas pessoas em Berkshire, Surrey e Middlesex devem ter visto a sua queda e, quando muito, julgaram que se tratava de outro meteorito. Nessa noite, não parece que alguém tenha ficado preocupado com a massa em queda. No entanto, de manhã, o pobre Ogilvy, que vira a queda da estrela e estava convencido de que algum meteorito jazia nos baldios entre Horsell, Ottershaw e Woking, levantou-se muito cedo na intenção de encontrá-lo. Na realidade, encontrou-o pouco depois do alvorecer e não muito longe dos fossos de areia. O impacte do projéctil abrira um enorme buraco e a areia e o cascalho tinham sido arremessados com violência em todas as direcções, por cima da urze, formando montes visíveis a milha e meia de distância. A parte oriental do urzal estava em chamas, e erguia-se na alvorada uma delgada coluna de fumo azul. A Coisa estava quase inteiramente enterrada na areia, entre as lascas dispersas de um pinheiro que se despedaçara em fragmentos ao cair. A parte a descoberto tinha a aparência de um enorme cilindro, de contornos duros, suavizados por uma espessa incrustação escamosa de cor mate. Tinha cerca de trinta metros de diâmetro. Aproximou-se do objecto, surpreendido com o tamanho e ainda mais com a forma, dado que a maioria dos meteoritos são mais ou menos completamente redondos. No entanto, encontrava-se ainda tão quente devido ao seu voo através da atmosfera que se tornava impossível aproximar-se mais. Atribuiu um ruído proveniente do interior do cilindro ao resultado do arrefecimento desigual da sua superfície, pois, nesse momento, não lhe ocorreu que pudesse ser oco. Permaneceu à beira do fosso que a Coisa abrira para si mesma, admirado com a sua aparência estranha, surpreendido principalmente com a invulgaridade do seu aspecto e cor e apercebendo-se confusamente de alguns aspectos evidentes do desígnio da sua vinda. A alvorada estava maravilhosamente tranquila e o sol, que iluminava apenas os pinheiros de Weybridge, já começava a aquecer. Não se lembrava de ter ouvido quaisquer pássaros nessa manhã, não bulia decerto nenhuma brisa e os únicos sons que se ouviam eram os que provinham dos débeis movimentos no interior do cilindro coberto de cinza. Ele achava-se absolutamente só no baldio. De súbito, verificou, estremecendo, que uma parte da escória, a incrustação acinzentada que cobria o meteorito, estava a despegar-se da borda circular da ponta. Desprendia-se a escorria em lascas para a areia. Bruscamente, despegou-se um grande bocado e caiu com um ruído agudo que o fez reter a respiração. Durante cerca de um minuto não conseguiu compreender o que aquilo significava e, embora o calor fosse excessivo, desceu ao fosso, rente ao objecto, para ver melhor a Coisa. Chegou a imaginar que o arrefecimento do corpo pudesse estar relacionado com isto, mas tal hipótese não explicava o motivo pelo qual a cinza caía unicamente da extremidade do cilindro. Verificou então que o topo circular do cilindro rodava muito lentamente sobre o corpo. Era um movimento tão gradual que só o descobriu ao verificar que a marca preta que estivera perto dele havia cinco minutos se encontrava nesse momento do lado oposto da circunferência. Mesmo então não conseguiu compreender o que aquilo significava, até ouvir o som abafado de algo que rangia, amortecido, e viu a marca preta distanciar-se numa sacudidela cerca de uma polegada. Nesse momento, a explicação surgiu-lhe bruscamente. O cilindro era artificial - oco - com uma ponta que se desaparafusava. Alguma coisa, no interior do cilindro, estava a desaparafusar o topo! - Céus! - exclamou Ogilvy. - Está um homem lá dentro! Há homens lá dentro! Quase a morrer assados! Estão a tentar fugir! Imediatamente, numa rápida transição mental, relacionou a Coisa com as erupções observadas em Marte. O pensamento de que uma criatura estava presa no interior do cilindro era-lhe tão insuportável que esqueceu o calor e aproximou-se do cilindro a fim de ajudar a abri-lo. Mas é provável que a radiação entorpecedora o detivesse antes de queimar as mãos no metal ainda incandescente. Hesitou durante alguns momentos, depois voltou-se, saiu do fosso e começou a correr como um selvagem na direcção de Woking. Deviam ser então, aproximadamente, seis horas. Encontrou um carroceiro e tentou fazer-lhe compreender o que se passava, mas a história que narrava e o seu aspecto eram tão extravagantes - o chapéu tinha caído para dentro do fosso - que o homem limitou-se a tocar os cavalos e a prosseguir o seu caminho. Também não teve êxito com o empregado que abria nesse momento as portas da cervejaria perto de Horsell Bridge. O homem pensou que se tratava de um lunático e tentou em vão fechá-lo no bar. Este facto moderou um pouco a sua excitação; e, quando viu Henderson, o jornalista londrino, no seu jardim, chamou-o por cima da cerca e explicou-lhe o que se passava. - Henderson - gritou -, viu aquela estrela cadente, na noite passada? - E então? - disse Henderson. - Encontra-se neste momento em Horsell Common. - Meu Deus! - exclamou Henderson. - Um meteorito! Isso é bom! - Mas é algo mais do que um meteorito. É um cilindro, homem, um cilindro artificial! E há qualquer coisa lá dentro. Henderson ergueu-se, com a pá na mão. - O quê? - perguntou. Era surdo de um ouvido. Ogilvy contou-lhe tudo o que tinha visto. Henderson levou cerca de um minuto a perceber o que se passava. Depois, deixou cair a pá, pegou no paletó e saiu para a estrada. Os dois homens regressaram imediatamente a toda a pressa ao baldio e encontraram o cilindro ainda na mesma posição. No entanto, os sons provindos do interior já tinham cessado e via-se um delgado círculo de metal brilhante entre o topo e o corpo do cilindro. O ar estava a entrar ou a sair na borda com um som débil e chiante. Puseram-se à escuta, bateram no metal com um pau e, como não receberam resposta, concluíram que o homem ou os homens que se encontravam no interior estavam, provavelmente, inconscientes ou mortos. Como é natural, nenhum deles sabia o que devia fazer. Gritavam consolações e promessas e, em seguida, regressaram à cidade para pedir ajuda. Podemos imaginá-los, cobertos de areia, excitados e com as roupas em desalinho, subindo a correr a pequena rua sob o sol brilhante, precisamente no momento em que os lojistas desciam as persianas e as pessoas abriam as janelas dos quartos. Henderson dirigiu-se imediatamente à estação de caminhos de ferro a fim de telegrafar as notícias para Londres. Os artigos dos jornais tinham preparado as mentes humanas para a recepção da novidade. Cerca das oito horas, um certo número de rapazes e de homens desempregados encontravam-se no baldio para ver “os homens mortos vindos de Marte”. Era essa a forma que a história tomara. Ouvi-a pela primeira vez da boca do ardina, cerca das nove menos quinze, quando saí para comprar o Daily Chronicle. Naturalmente, fiquei espantado e não perdi tempo algum a sair e a atravessar a ponte de Ottershaw em direcção aos fossos de areia.